Western Assassination
by HimekoRose
Summary: Sesshomaru has be come one of many assassination attempts in the ruling family's in all four lands. Naraku of course is the center suspect for such a devious plan. Sesshomaru being himself sees absolutely no danger cause no one could possibly beat "The Se
1. Western Lord

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any part of InuYasha what so ever. Rumiko Takahashi has all rights to the InuYasha stuff sadly not me…Sigh

_**Western Assassination**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Western Lord**_

_**By: Himeko Rose**_

_**December 30, 2004**_

Sesshomaru sat in the library listening to the other lords drone on and on about the recent assassination attempts on their children's lives. He sat behind his desk bored out of his mind as he listened to them but continued to go through the files on his desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do not believe you are paying any attention." Sesshomaru's long time friend and Lord of the northern lands, Lord Seizonsha said. He's also an Inu Youkai but of the black clan where as Sesshomaru is from the white clan.

"I am paying attention Lord Seizonsha do not worry about me." Sesshomaru said as he just continued to look through a certain stack of papers.

"Lord Sesshomaru there is only so much of your continued ignoring we shall take." The Eastern Lord said bravely as he looked at Sesshomaru completely annoyed by now. His fox tail twitching with his annoyance.

"And again Lord Kuro I am quite capable of protecting myself and my lands. Children are not." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at Kuro equally annoyed with the lords.

"Lord Sesshomaru we are quite aware of your ability to protect yourself and said lands. We are merely informing you of the facts of previous events with the young ones." The faithful lord of the south said as he sighed lightly. He was the most peace loving among the lords and the only one to have had a Princess.

"Come now Lord Tsuyosa you just want to keep Lord Sesshomaru safe so he could hopefully have a daughter to save you from having so many young men to choose from." Lord Seizonsha said and laughed lightly as he looked over at Tsuyosa after placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can not disagree that I would like to see another young Princess around." Lord Tsuyosa said and sighed lightly as he shook his head and glanced over at Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked his lands.

"When shall you decide to mate Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Kuro asked curiously as he looked over at Sesshomaru staring out over his lands.

"This Sesshomaru shall mate when he finds a suitable mate." Sesshomaru said annoyed that the lords favorite topic had yet again came up in the conversation.

"Does he always do that father?" A young male child asked as he stood at the door confused his long jet black hair tied up in a high pony tail. All the lords turned around except of course Sesshomaru to see which young man had spoken.

Seizonsha smiled as he stood up and walked over to his young son. "Why what do you mean Hikari?" He asked curiously as he looked into his son's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Father does he always speak as he's someone else?" Hikari asked confused as he looked around his father at Sesshomaru who softly growled while he continued to stare out the window.

"Only when he's annoyed my little one." Seizonsha said and laughed lightly as he glanced over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. "Now go on you're supposed to be playing with the others." He said with a soft smile as he turned back to his son.

"But father that's why I came in here. The others went to play in the forest like you told us not too." Hikari said as he looked at his father then noticed the other lords jump up worriedly at hearing the young boy.

"Do not worry the pups are safe." Sesshomaru said from the window still not looking back at the other lords.

"How…" Lord Tsuyosa started then glanced around Sesshomaru at the window and saw the children running around and playing. "You've been watching them since they left the castle grounds." He said and sighed lightly.

"Yes." Was all Sesshomaru said with a slight smile when the young southern prince escaped capture from the other children.

"For one with no Pups he sure does keep a close eye on them." Lord Kuro said and sighed as he walked over beside Sesshomaru about the time the young Princess of the South tackled his eldest son. "Taken down by a girl…" He said and shook his head, which caused Sesshomaru to chuckle.

"He is just a pup Lord Kuro." Sesshomaru said and turned when he smelt the familiar sent of flowers coming into the room. "Yes Rin?" He asked in a soft velvety voice as the young girl ran up and hugged his leg.

"The others ran into the forest so Rin picked Sesshomaru-Sama some pretty flowers." Rin said happily with one arm around his leg and the other holding the flowers up to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took the flowers from the young Rin and started over to a bookshelf where he had placed a vase so that he could keep her flowers for a day.

"Can Rin see them Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin asked as she looked hopefully up at Sesshomaru.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said as he picked the young Rin up so she could arrange the flowers the way she liked as she normally did.

"Rin's all done." Rin said happily as she hugged Sesshomaru before he could put her down.

"Now go play." Sesshomaru said as he sat her down on her feet then nudged her over towards Hikari who seemed eager to go play.

"All right Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin will be careful." Rin said and smiled sweetly up at him answering his untold order to the young child.

"I see you still care for your young ward then." Lord Seizonsha said smiled softly as the children ran from the room to go play in the garden.

"I do Lord Seizonsha." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to his desk and sat down behind it again. "Now continue with this meeting." He said in his normal cold tone again.

"Ah yes, Lord Sesshomaru. This assassin has attacked the young ones of our lands, and has become more of a problem with each attack." Lord Seizonsha said and sighed lightly at the last attacked that was made upon his son which had nearly succeeded.

"This assassin has even attacked the lady's of the lands." Lord Tsuyosa said and glared out the window for no apparent reason. Which sort of surprised the other lords.

"The assassin has no apparent honor code by any means. He attacks the lady's and children. I could understand the Prince's of the lands but even the young Princess Seppen." Lord Kuro said slightly annoyed as he looked over at Tsuyosa and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"He has Jewel Shards Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Seizonsha said successfully gaining Sesshomaru's full attention.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said as he glared across the room away from the other lords. "He shall have no honor code if he remains aligned with that Hanyou!" he growled out barely audible to the other lords.

"Hate for the fact he is a Hanyou or something else Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Kuro asked curiously as he looked at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"That, Lord Kuro, is none of your business!" Sesshomaru said as he regained his momentary loss of control in front of the Lords.

"Ah. Yes well if you shall excuse me Lord Sesshomaru I must be returning to the north." Lord Seizonsha said then turned to leave not waiting for the others though he knew they would follow.

"Yes it is late." Lord Tsuyosa said and Sesshomaru smirked lightly knowing why Lord Kuro and Tsuyosa were leaving. They didn't want to be in the same room as him without Seizonsha.

**Several Weeks Later!**

_Nothing to worry about as I thought. No one attacks this Sesshomaru._ Sesshomaru thought as he stood out on the balcony to his room and looked over his lands before jumping into the forest to do his normal rounds.

After several minutes of travel some one stepped out in front of Sesshomaru and smirked at him. "Oh my dear Lord Sesshomaru, you should pay more heed to the other lords warnings." The strange demon said as he looked at Sesshomaru with a piercing gaze.

"Who are you and what business do you have on my lands?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed as he narrowed his eyes at the other demon after he stopped in front of him.

"Your life Lord Sesshomaru that's all." The demon said and smirked as he got ready to attack the great Western Lord.

"Then come a head." Sesshomaru said and smirked as he put his hand on Toukijin's hilt letting lighting spark around himself. In a blur of white Sesshomaru had unsheathed his sword and brought it down on the new demon.

"Nice try Lord of the West." The demon said and laughed lightly from behind Sesshomaru.

"Tsuyosa…" Sesshomaru said lowly to himself as he spun around and glared at the demon.

"Very perceptive Lord Sesshomaru." The demon said before holding out his hand and letting a small ball of energy form on his palm. "Run doggie run." He said and laughed lightly as the ball flew at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared stunned as the ball of energy vanished then he felt it go through his shoulder forcing him to drop Toukijin to the forest floor. "Seizonsha…" He mumbled slightly as he looked up at the demon and glared at him.

"Correct again. You must keep up with the other lords pretty well." The demon said and chuckled lightly.

_This is what they ment by he gets to be more of a problem each time_. Sesshomaru thought and growled lightly at the demon walking over towards him. Then he heard the demon doing a hardly audible chant. _Shinzo…_ He thought worriedly as he tried to ignore the chant completely but it was impossible.

"Take a guess at that one young Lord." The demon said and laughed loud enough for a normal human to hear so Sesshomaru could hear him now. Since the spell he's just done had made it so all of Sesshomaru's senses where that of a mere humans

"You copy your opponents attacks." Sesshomaru said annoyed as he glared over at the demon. "Lord Tsuyosa, Lord Seizonsha and now Lady Shinzo. What did you take from Lord Kuro?" Sesshomaru asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Oh very interesting really want to see it?" The demon said and smirked as he waited for Sesshomaru's response.

"I'd rather not but I do not believe you care." Sesshomaru said as he stood up straight and glared at the demon.

"You're right I could care less." The demon said and smirked as he charged Sesshomaru.

_Think when is the only time Kuro charges… Damn it think! _Sesshomaru said annoyed with himself cause he could think of no reason that Kuro would charge any of his opponents.

"Then this one must be new for dear Lord Kuro." The demon said and smirked as he appeared in front of Sesshomaru then shoved an energy sword through Sesshomaru's stomach.

"It is…" Sesshomaru said amazed as he looked at the demon then swiped his claws at the demon only to reward himself with the other demon to retreat after swiping his own claws across his face putting poison in his eyes.

"Now Lord Sesshomaru let's see how good you truly are. You'll be dead soon enough." The demon said as he kicked Sesshomaru in the side sending him into a tree before disappearing into the forest.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree while rubbing his eyes. He blinked his eyes open to see very fuzzy forms he suspected to be trees as his sight became even fuzzier. He sighed as he reached for something laying on the ground that he hopped was Tokijin.

Sesshomaru sighed as he grabbed the all familiar hilt of his Toukijin. He pulled himself up and clumsily re-sheathed Toukijin then started to feel his way back towards where he hoped his castle was since his vision was now completely gone as well as his senses.

**_Authors Note:_** I hope every one likes this. Don't worry Sesshomaru lovers, the story is just beginning.


	2. Endless Following

_**Inu Yasha**_

_**Western Assassin**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Endless Following**_

_**By: Himeko Rose**_

**_December 31, 2004_**

Sesshomaru wandered aimlessly towards Inuyasha's forest though he had hopped he was returning to his castle in the West. "Damn it…" He said to himself as he felt from tree to tree. _There is no way I was this far from the castle even with my speed..._ He thought admitting to himself and only himself that he was lost.

Sesshomaru could barely hear something that resembled arguing as he tried to find another tree in front of him when he finally reached the tree he continued to the familiar arguing voices as Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from him.

"PERVERT!!!" Sesshomaru heard some young female voice scream before the sickening sound of someone slamming into a tree. He recognized that voice as the Taiji that hung around his stupid brother and the perverted Houshi.

"Come on lovebirds Kagome and Inuyasha are leaving." A young male child like voice said and seemed to be running after some one.

Sesshomaru cursed the fates under his breath for his luck_. I unfortunately went the wrong damn direction…_ He thought and sighed as he continued cursing the fates. _They seem not to notice me. I'll follow since I have no idea which way my damned castle is at the moment._ He thought as he tried to follow the little group without attracting attention to himself.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha confused when he stopped in front of them and kind of growled lightly at something but she didn't know what. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked curiously placing a hand out to silence the two bickering people behind them.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said as he just continued to walk the way he had started earlier. _Sesshomaru… What do you want now?_ He thought curiously as he kept his senses on his half brother following them.

Kirara hissed at Inuyasha for letting the other demon follow them and he growled at her effectively making her stop her insistent hissing.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously as her demon cat stopped making noise. She looked confused between the two different demons.

"Just a difference in opinion Sango." Inuyasha said in a slight explanation as he just continued to walk.

"Opinion… What opinion?" Sango asked confused as she looked sharply at Inuyasha.

"Leave it be Sango it's for the best…" Shippo said from his perch on Miroku's shoulder as he looked over at Inuyasha gravely.

"I believe it is only us human's Sango left out of this one." Miroku said and sighed lightly as he walked next to the beautiful Taiji.

"I hear you on that one Miroku." Kagome said and huffed lightly as she turned away from Inuyasha but continued to walk behind him.

_**Later That Night!**_

Sesshomaru was amazed he had been able to keep pace with the little group and stay out of sight for all he knew. _Of course I did, had I not that idiot half whit brother of mine would have attacked._ He thought as he moved a little closer to the camp so if he fell asleep he would be woke up by them moving the next morning.

"Inuyasha what's bothering you?" Kagome asked absolutely annoyed at how alert he was and wasn't telling them what was going on.

"Nothing Kagome leave it alone all right." Inuyasha said annoyed as he walked over and jumped up into a tree. He'd never let his guard down, not with his brother following them even if they were resting for the night.

Shippo watched as the others slowly drifted off to sleep, Kagome in her regular sleeping bag near the fire. Sango curled up next to Kirara who had yet to go to sleep as her human friend and partner had done. Miroku not very far from Kirara and Sago just in case anything happened.

Inuyasha looked down to see every one asleep but the little fox kit. He watched as Shippo jumped up onto the limb he was on. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Do you think he'll attack?" Shippo asked confused and slightly scared as he stared up at Inuyasha.

"Not while they're asleep he won't." Inuyasha said as he sighed and leaned back against the tree and slightly closed his eyes to rest.

"What do you think he wants?" Shippo asked curiously as he looked around at the others then back up at Inuyasha.

"Tetsusaiga probably." Inuyasha said and shrugged lightly trying not to get irritated with the little kit.

"Why are you letting him follow us?" Shippo asked slightly confused as he looked around at the forest.

"Curious I suppose." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms because of the incessant questions. Then looked down surprised when Shippo laid over against him and closed his eyes while yawning.

"You'll watch over us…" The little kit said sleepily as he laid against Inuyasha hoping he wouldn't get pounded.

Inuyasha smiled just a little down at Shippo as he wrapped his arms down around the little kit. "I will." He said as he leaned his head back against the tree again and closed his eyes while holding on to the small boy.

Shippo was surprised as he snuggled closer to Inuyasha and fell asleep even thought he knew every thing would go back to normal in the morning and he would probably pound him if he told the others.

_**The Next Morning!**_

Sesshomaru was awakened by the sound of humming and cooking. He figured that it had to be the young Miko because the song was strange to him and so was she. _I should not be allowing myself to fall asleep like that. _He thought to him self quite annoyed.

Kagome had awoken to find that Shippo had not curled up with her like he normally did. She looked around as she started to get up so she could make breakfast and spotted him in the Hanyou's arms. She smiled softly at the two seeing that Inuyasha had taken his red haori off and wrapped it around the little kit.

Inuyasha opened one soft golden eye when Kagome looked away from him and he pulled the little kit closer to him.

_Seems they got closer last night…_ Kagome thought as she hummed lightly while making breakfast for the others.

Sango opened her eyes sleepily realizing she only had Kirara beside her she looked around for Shippo since every morning he would go from Kagome's bag over to her and Kirara. "Kagome." She said softly as she looked up at Inuyasha and Shippo slightly stunned.

"He's been there all night." Kagome said and giggled lightly as she looked over at her friend then the Houshi who had moved closer to Sango during the night. "And so has he." She said and nodded over to Miroku.

Sango turned slightly red as she hit the more Miroku as she huffed lightly and stood up muttering "Pervert".

"Ow… What did I do?" Miroku asked completely confused as he rubbed his head from the very rude awakening then looked over at how close he was to Kirara. "Sango why is Kirara so close to me…"

"Because…" Kagome said and giggled lightly at how clue-less poor Miroku was sometimes. He looked over at Kagome pure and genuine confusion in his eyes.

"You moved Houshi." Sango said as she sat away from the perverted monk.

"I did…" Miroku said curiously as he sat up still rubbing his poor head. "I had no idea honestly." He said as he kind of looked away from Sango and Kagome.

"Right like you want me to believe that had of yours wanders on it's own." Sango said as she crossed her arms.

"Really now Sango he did nothing." Inuyasha said from the tree sticking up for Miroke for once.

"Guy's stick together…" Kagome mumbled slightly then laughed a little.

"Well in any case you done made him pay for nothing. Is breakfast done?" Inuyasha asked successfully turning the conversation away from Miroku to himself.

"Geez Inuyasha is that all you think about food?" Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips and stared up at him and Shippo who was starting to wake up.

"Breakfast ready?" Shippo asked confused at every one being awake.

"A way to a guy's heart is through his stomach…" Kagome said and sighed as she shook her head. "Yes you two come on." She said then laughed lightly as every one settled around the fire to eat. Miroku keeping his distance from the two women as he place himself between Shippo and Inuyasha.

All through out the day Miroku had stayed away from both of the young women even when they went for their baths he wasn't interested in spying like usual.

"All right Miroku what's up with you?" Inuyasha asked curiously as they waited for the women to get back from the back that night. _I know Sesshomaru's still following us but what for. He's not interested in the girls or he would have followed them to their bath…_ He thought slightly confused.

"Nothing." Miroku said and sighed as he just stared into the fire.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about that punch this morning." Shippo said as he looked between the two older guys.

"Alas Shippo I can not." Miroku said and sighed lightly as he moved back away from them and laid down to go to sleep.

"Man that one really got to him I wonder why…" Inuyasha thought aloud as he heard the women returning.

"What's wrong with Miroku?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked over the group of boys.

"He's acting all weird." Shippo said as he shook his head at Miroku.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slightly annoyed as she put her stuff down next to her bag. She turned around then crossed her arms as she looked over at the Hanyou while tapping her foot.

"I didn't do anything she did it." Inuyasha said then huffed slightly annoyed as he stood up then walked over to a tree and jumped up on his normal perch.

"I did it?" Sango said confused as she looked between Inuyasha and Miroku then decided to walk over to him since he was all ready asleep and Kirara was curled up against him purring softly.

"Yes you did it…" Inuyasha said annoyed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

**_Authors Note:_** Don't worry Sesshomaru will come back in full force with in the next few chapters.


End file.
